The present invention relates to a control panel installed in an electronic equipment such as an electronic musical instrument for setting a value of parameters effective to control the electronic equipment.
Generally, values of various parameters are inputted and set in order to control and operate the electronic equipment. For example, a game machine is set with input parameters such as an operating speed and a score rate. An audio equipment is set with a tone volume, a balance and a frequency band. A computer machine is set with input data for use in table computation software or else. Further, an electronic musical instrument is set with digital parameters such as a timbre code, a rhythm code and a tempo to effect musical performance.
For instance, the conventional electronic musical instrument is provided with a group of select operation members and another group of input operation members for setting desired values to a multiple of parameters. The select operation member is utilized to select one of the multiple parameters to be set, while the input operation member is utilized to input a desired value for the selected parameter. The select operation members are comprised of multiple keys or switches corresponding to the respective parameters. A player of the electronic musical instrument depresses a certain key corresponding to a parameter to be set for selecting that parameter. On the other hand, the input operation members are comprised of an increment key, a decrement key, a ten key and so on. The player may actuate the increment or decrement key to stepwise increase or decrease an input value. Alternatively, the player may manipulate the ten key to directly or instantly input a desired value so as to set the selected parameter.
However, in the conventional scheme of the parameter setting, initially the select operation member is actuated to select one item of the parameters, and subsequently the input operation member is actuated separately from the actuated select operation member to input a desired value. Stated otherwise, both of the select and input operation members must be manipulated in combination to thereby complicate updating operation of the parameters. Further, such a manipulation may hinder quick select and set operation of the parameters during the course of running state of the electronic equipment such as during the course of musical performance of the electronic musical instrument.